We'll bang, okey?
by Nimorid
Summary: A situation between MShep and Ashley from Kaidan's perspective. Hehehe. PWP I guess?


_Beware of the troll. Rated M for a reason 8D_

_Enjoy! (Polish)_

_MShep/Ashley + Kaidan_

* * *

**WE'LL BANG, OKEY?**

Przed nimi rozciągał się piękny widok na ogrody Cytadeli. Podświetlone delikatnie fontanny szemrały w wieczornej ciszy. Gdzieś bardzo daleko, w tle, na wysokich balkonach, słychać było odległe nawoływania nocnego miasta.

Dwóch mężczyzn siedziało na niewygodnej metalowej ławeczce, zerkając na siebie od czasu do czasu niepewnie. Ashley maszerowała przed nimi w tę i z powrotem, brwi miała zmarszczone, masowała dwoma palcami skroń i od czasu do czasu ocierała czoło nerwowym gestem. W parku byli sami, w pobliżu nie można było dostrzec żadnej innej sylwetki.

Kaidan nie był pewny dlaczego brał udział w tym spotkaniu. Sprawa dotyczyła bezpośrednio Sheparda i Ashley i ich... problemów... niedomówień... czy co to tam było między nimi. Kaidan nie był pewny, ani go to szczególnie obchodziło. Wiedział tylko, ze żadne z nich nie miało pojęcia co chciało drugie i jakie są ich wzajemne intencje.

Chodziło o ostatnią misję, tak podejrzewał. Wszyscy już przywykli do opryskliwych odpowiedzi Sheparda i wiecznych opierdoli. Niemniej jednak tym razem komandor zjechał Ashley nie do końca sprawiedliwie, w dodatku przy całej załodze i w dość poniżający sposób. Ashley była jednocześnie wściekła i smutna. Wspominała wcześniej Kaidanowi, że prywatnie dogadywała się z Shepardem bez problemów, była więc dość mocno zdezorientowana. Biotyk poradził jej, by porozmawiała z nim na ten temat. Teraz żałował swoich rad, bo dziewczyna zaciągnęła go na prywatne spotkanie do parku późnym wieczorem.

I teraz musiał tu siedzieć, czując się bardziej niż nie na miejscu.

- Nie rozumiem. - westchnęła w końcu, ale nie zaprzestała chodzenia - Czy jestem aż tak złym żołnierzem? Czy naprawdę tak mocno zawaliłam? A może ty mnie po prostu nie lubisz, Shepard? Nie myśl sobie, wiem, że nie chciałeś mnie na Normandii, że to Anderson zmusił cię do przyjęcia mnie do załogi! I nawet Kaidan nie musiał mi tego mówić, dawałeś mi to cały czas jasno do zrozumienia. Ale myślałam, że później już tego nie było...! Czasami mam wrażenie nawet...

Urwała, zatrzymała się i odgarnęła z czoła ciemną grzywkę. Shepard skrzyżował ramiona i przechylił leciutko głowę przyglądając się jej ze spokojem, najwyraźniej nie mając zamiar nic wtrącać do jej wywodu. Kaidan określiłby to spojrzenie jako kpiące, ale na szczęście nikt nie pytał go o zdanie.

Spojrzał tęsknie na dok, gdzie stacjonowała Normandia. Co on tu jeszcze robił?

- Czasami mam wrażenie, że to tylko gra. - podjęła Ashley nieco spokojniej - Jak jesteśmy sami...

Kaidan westchnął na tyle głośno, by zwrócić na siebie uwagę.

- Myślę, że można to rozwiązać o wiele prościej. I szybciej. - biotyk nie był pewny, czy rzeczywiście była to słuszna metoda rozwiązywania problemów, ale liczył, że dzięki temu będzie się mógł szybko zmyć i nie będzie zmuszony słuchać ich rozmowy - Myślę, że jeden pocałunek by wystarczył?

Ashley umilkła na dłuższą chwilę. Przygryzła lekko wargę, odwracając wzrok na Sheparda, który wciąż uśmiechał się lekko. Dziewczynie pomysł widać przypadł do gustu. Patrzyła badawczo na komandora, jednak ten nie uczynił najmniejszego gestu, zachęcającego bądź też zniechęcającego. W końcu Ashley zaśmiała się cicho i podeszła do Sheparda. Pochyliła się i pocałowała go delikatnie. Kaidan uśmiechnął się lekko, gdy zobaczył silną dłoń komandora gładzącą plecy dziewczyny.

Nagle jednak coś zaczęło mu się nie podobać. Pocałunek dwójki nie wyglądał jakby miał się skończyć, a raczej się nawet pogłębił. Ashley usiadła okrakiem na kolanach Sheparda, wpijając się mocno w jego wargi.

- Hej, hej, może jednak...! - zaczął, ale zbrakło mu słów, gdy dziewczyna bez ceregieli ściągnęła koszulkę ich dowódcy.

Zszokowany Kaidan nie był w stanie się ruszyć. Czy Ashley w ogóle nie miała wstydu? Najwidoczniej nie, bo zaraz przywarła mocniej do Sheparda, wodząc dłońmi po jego umięśnionej klatce piersiowej. Komandor sapnął cicho, zmysłowo i Kaidan poczuł nagle, że sytuacja zaczyna na niego wpływać. Wtedy postanowił, że przyszedł najwyższy czas, żeby się zmyć i zostawić dwójkę samą sobie. Spróbował się podnieść, ale zaraz poczuł, że coś ciągnie go z powrotem. Ashley jęknęła głośniej, chowając twarz przy ramieniu Sheparda. Jej dłonie tkwiły nisko pomiędzy ich ciałami, na dół jej pleców mocno napierała dłoń komandora.

Kaidan spostrzegł, że jego nadgarstek tkwi w żelaznym uścisku dowódcy. Uniósł wzrok, napotykając spojrzenie Sheparda. Wciąż miał na ustach ten kpiący uśmieszek, choć teraz w jego oczach było coś więcej. Oddech biotyka stał się nieco szybszy, mniej regularny. Spojrzał krótko na dziewczynę, która kompletnie zatraciła się w chwili. Przecież wiedziała, że Kaidan wciąż tu jest, nie mogła aż tak odpłynąć, by nie zdawać sobie sprawy z jego obecności. Mężczyzna wiedział, co się zaraz stanie i pragnął się wtedy znaleźć daleko, daleko stąd.

Chyba...

Shepard wciąż go trzymał, gdy Ashley rozpięła mu rozporek i obniżyła czarne slipy z logo N7. Podniosła się na chwilę, by zsunąć swoje spodnie, po czym usadowiła się na biodrach Sheparda. Westchnęła głośno, a mężczyzna odchylił głowę do tyłu, przymykając oczy. Kaidan czuł, jak coś ściska mu gardło, wargi kompletnie mu wyschły. Gdy Ashley zaczęła się miarowo poruszać, uścisk komandora na jego nadgarstku wzmocnił się. Kaidan dostrzegł pierwsze kropelki potu, perlące się na czole Sheparda.

Biotyk nie do końca rozumiał czemu nie pozwalano mu odejść. Czuł, że spodnie robią się niezręcznie ciasne, ale nie miał dość odwagi, by się poruszyć i choć w niewielkim stopniu zmniejszyć niewygodę. Shepard przycisnął do siebie dziewczynę wolną ręką, wpił się w jej wargi mocnym, namiętnym pocałunkiem. Ashley pojękiwała cicho stłumionym głosem.

Nagle Kaidan drgnął mocno, otworzył szeroko usta, ledwo będąc w stanie powstrzymać okrzyk zaskoczenia. Spojrzał w dół, gdzie dłoń Sheparda zacisnęła się na jego kroczu, po czym mocnym gestem zaczęła się przesuwać po wybrzuszeniu pod jego spodniami. Kaidan zachłysnął się lekko powietrzem, zacisnął wargi z całych sił, desperacko broniąc się przed dźwiękiem, który kumulował się w jego gardle.

Shepard zręcznie rozpiął jego spodnie (Kaidan dziwnie uczepił się myśli, że była to jego lewa ręka) i wsunął doń pod materiał. Biotyk przylgnął do ławki, automatycznie rozchylając uda. Złapał się kurczowo metalu jak tratwy i odwrócił spojrzenie na rozgwieżdżony hologram nieba. Shepard oplótł palcami jego twardą męskość, wolno poruszając dłonią. Nie przestawał również całować Ashley, która stawała się coraz głośniejsza. Ale na nią w tej chwili Kaidan kompletnie przestał zwracać uwagę.

Teraz istniały tylko sztuczne gwiazdy i utalentowana dłoń Sheparda.

Mocne palce przesuwały się po jego skórze z namaszczeniem. Powoli, miarowo, będąc słodką torturą, kołyszącą go niespiesznie do szczytu. Kaidan nie był w stanie powstrzymać delikatnego ruchu bioder, dopasowując się do rytmu pieszczącej go ręki. Z każdym pociągnięciem wstrząsały nim dreszcze, oddech ciężko uciekał przez jego nozdrza. Niebo zdawało się wirować, gwiazdy migotały, a Kaidan miał ochotę wyszeptać ochryple imię Sheparda. Jednak nie pozwolił sobie na to, szczęki miał zwarte; zaciśnięte na metalu dłonie bolały, tak samo jak naprężone mięśnie. Ale wszystko to było ceną wartą do zapłacenia w zamian za to, co komandor dla niego robił.

Dlaczego? I dlaczego przy tak intensywnej obecności Ashley, było daleko poza pojmowaniem Kaidana. I na pewno nie miał zamiaru w tej chwili się nad tym zastanawiać. Na konsekwencje i radzenie sobie z nimi przyjdzie czas później.

Później, kiedy już...

Shepard mocniej zacisnął palce, Kaidan z trudem powstrzymał jęk. Rozchylił usta, oddychając prędko, głośniej niż by sobie tego życzył. Osunął się nieco na ławce, przeczuwając, że obraz nieprawdziwych gwiazd na długo pozostanie pod jego powiekami. W pewnym momencie Kaidan zdał sobie sprawę, że jęki Ashley są głośniejsze, I bardzo wyraźne. Nieco spanikowany spojrzał w bok, ale dziewczyna opierała czoło o prawie ramie komandora, nie widziała więc co działo się po jego stronie ławki.

A sam Shepard... Wpatrywał się w Kaidana rozpalonym spojrzeniem. Biotyk przełknął gęsta ślinę na ten widok. Zmysłowość, rozkosz i satysfakcja tak mocno biły z jego wzroku, że porucznik aż westchnął drżącym głosem. Shepard poruszył bezgłośnie wargami. Kaidanowi zdawało się, że było to "krzycz", więc pokręcił szybko głową. W odpowiedzi komandor zaczął robić mu dobrze szybciej i znacznie intensywniej.

Kaidan zacisnął powieki. Tego było za wiele, czuł jak jego wola słabnie z każdą chwilą. Widok spoconego, pół nagiego Sheparda, patrzącego na niego z takim głodem... do tego jego ręka na męskości Kaidana, doskonała, mocna, wykonująca perfekcyjne ruchy tak dobrze opracowane, by jak najwolniej, a zarazem tak słodko, doprowadzić go do rozkoszy.

Och tak, Kaidan chciał krzyczeć, niczego więcej w tej chwili nie pragnął. Tylko dojść z imieniem Sheparda na ustach. Wiedział, ze cudowne pulsowanie jego męskości niedługo się skończy, komandor wyraźnie się o to starał. Ruchy jego ręki były teraz szybkie i gwałtowne, palce zaciśnięte mocno. Też musiał zbliżać się już do końca. Żywe podskoki Ashley świadczyły o jej podobnym stanie.

Ale pierwszy nie wytrzymał Kaidan. Jego nasienie trysnęło spazmatycznym strumieniem, brudząc mu odzienie i dłoń Sheparda.

Był dzielny. Nie krzyknął. Nie jęknął nawet głośniej, patrzył tylko półprzytomny na mały wredny uśmiech komandora. Shepard bez skrępowania obtarł rękę o jego spodnie, a niewielką pozostałość na palcach po prostu zlizał. Kaidan westchnął i popatrzył na gwiazdy. Wiedział, że powinien szybko doprowadzić się do porządku, ale wciąż skurczone mięśnie nie chciały słuchać poleceń neuronów. Usłyszał z boku okrzyk dochodzącej Ashley.

Shepard też stęknął głośniej, gardłowo i donośnie. Dźwięk ten wywołał niewielki uśmiech na ustach Kaidana.

Po dłuższej chwili Ashley wyprostowała się, odrzuciła na plecy rozpuszczone włosy. Kaidan nie zarejestrował nawet, kiedy Shepard zniszczył jej kucyka. Zadowolona dziewczyna błyskała ząbkami, zaśmiała się krótko i jeszcze raz ucałowała Sheparda (tym razem bardziej czule niż namiętnie), gładząc go po zarośniętym policzku. Potem spojrzała na Kaidana z błyskiem w oku.

- Niegrzeczny chłopiec! Nie potrafiłeś się powstrzymać, co, Alenko? - powiedziała zaczepnie.

Kaidan zerknął na nią z ukosa, wciąż dysząc ciężko. Wzruszył tylko ramionami, zbyt zmęczony na tłumaczenie sytuacji. Poza tym nie chciał, tak samo chyba jak Shepard, zdradzać co dokładnie się wydarzyło. Dziewczyna powoli wstała z kolan komandora i wciągnęła spodnie. Rozejrzała się wokół jakby dopiero teraz zorientowała się, że ktoś jeszcze mógł ich widzieć.

- Jestem głodna jak wilk. - powiedziała, poprawiając włosy i zerknęła z uśmiechem na Sheparda - Dołączysz do mnie?

Mężczyzna kiwnął głową i wstał, poprawiając odzienie.

- Na razie, Kaidan. - rzuciła Ashley i pierwsza podążyła w kierunku Normandii.

- Alenko. - odezwał się Shepard ciężkim od chrypy głosem i pozdrowił porucznika ruchem głowy. Na jego ustach wciąż błąkał się ironiczny uśmieszek.

- Komandorze. - odparł cicho biotyk.

Shepard oddalił się niespiesznym krokiem, a Kaidan obserwował ruchy jego bioder dopóki nie zniknął w ciemności. Potem westchnął ponownie i oparł głowę o oparcie ławki. Lekka wieczorna bryza przyjemnie chłodziła jego intymność.

Patrzył na niebo pełne gwiazd, uśmiechając się nieświadomie i bardzo głupkowato.

Był cholernie zmęczony.

Ale wiedział, że nie zaśnie tej nocy.

* * *

_koniec :P_


End file.
